warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Voices
Dark Voices MoonClan Leader: Silverstar- silver gray tabby tom with dark green eyes Apprentice, Featherpaw Deputy: Stormpelt- dark gray tom Medicine Cat: Honeystorm- golden she-cat with gray eyes Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Lightningblaze- ginger and white tom with bright yellow eyes Rivernose- black tom Dustfur- dark brown tom Apprentice, Owlpaw Hazelleaf- blue-gray she-cat with pale green eyes Brokensight- white tom with pale, blind blue eyes Nettlewhisker- gray tom with long whiskers Redfur- dark red tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Leopardpaw Apprentices (kits older than six moons, in training to become warriors) Featherpaw- gray and white tom Owlpaw- tabby and white tom Leopardpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with long legs Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Nightfrost- black she-cat with ice-blue eyes (mother to Stormpelt's kits: Frostkit-white tom, and Speckledkit- speckled brown she-cat) Grayflower- long furred cream colored she-cat (foster mother to Birchkit and Cedarkit; expecting Rivernose's kits) Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired) Shellstream- large white tom with pale blue eyes Tigerfoot- mottled golden tabby tom Larkwhisper- pale gray she-cat with black stripes Cats outside the Clans Fang- black and white tom with green eyes Rowan- light brown tabby she-cat with white paws Song- long legged ginger she-cat with dark blue eyes Wonder- scruffy black tom Gore- pale tabby tom Fawn- tortoiseshell and white kittypet (nursing two kits- Fog and Thunder) Prologue "Just a little farther, Rowan!" a black and white tom meowed in a muffled voice to the light brown tabby she-cat beside him as they raced into the woods. Rown did not respond, her ears flat against her head, sides heaving from the effort of traveling so quickly after giving birth to her two kits- Solar and Luna. Her amber eyes flickered over to her mate for a single moment as she plunged into the undergrowth, Solar's body swinging to and fro, nearly pulling the rogue to her paws. Sticks cracked underneath her paws, but that did not block out the sound of angry cats, their yowls screaming for blood. Heart pounding, she stopped for a moment, needing to catch her breath. The black and white tom was soon beside her, his eyes wide with urgency as he nodded to a clump of bushes where she could rest for a few moments. Letting Solar drop onto the ground, Rowan panted for several moments before catching her breath. "Fang, can we stop here? Please?" she begged, her eyes pleading as she gazed at the father of their kits. For several moments, the black and white tom did not answer, his gaze flickering towards the direction of the sound to the bushes, which were just over a tiny hill. "No Rowan, this place is too open. Just a little further, then you and the kits can rest," he decided in the end, his voice denying her pleas. Frustration lanced through Rowan, but she held her tongue as she picked up Solar once more, his large body weighing her down as she set off at a run again. Fang held the smaller of the two- Luna, the she-cats light gray pelt shining white in the moonlight, and becoming a mere speck as Fang disappeared over the brush. She was too slow, and the other cats were gaining on her rapidly. Determination raced though her veins, and Rowan picked up the pace, desperately trying to put some more distance between her and the cats she and Fang had once called friends. Meanwhile, Fang had gone on ahead, bypassing the clump of bushes since the threat was getting too close for comfort. Coming to a halt abruptly, he turned his head to see if Rowan was coming. He could not make out his mate, and let out a weary sigh. She wasn't going to make it, and neither would Solar. Anger poured through the tom, and he dropped Luna into the thick undergrowth, checking briefly to make sure there weren't any threats nearby. Finding none, he then turned tail and raced back to Rowan, clearing the obstacles in his path as best as he could. After many moments of running, he came across his mate and Solar, now surrounded by the cats he recognized- Gore, a pale tabby tom, Song, his former friend, and Wonder, Rowan's brother. The three were circling the weary she-cat, who had dropped Solar, and the kit was underneath her body, shielded from the bloodthirsty gazes of her attackers. "NOO!" Fang roared, leaping out of the bushes, his black and white pelt skimming the ground as he rushed towards Wonder with claws unsheathed. Wonder turned to face the distraction head on, a gruesome sneer crossing his face as he bowled Fang over, and soon, the two became a writhing mass of teeth and claws, blood staining the ground crimson. At the same time, Gore and Song converged onto Rowan, coming at her from both sides, darting in and out as they mercilessly tore into her. Rowan and Fang were already exhausted, Rowan even moreso, and her once quick movements were sluggish and ill-aimed. Later, two bodies laid side by side- Rowan and Fang, surrounded in a pool of blood, leaving two newborn kits orphaned in the world. The night dipped into silence, save for the ever weakening mewls of the two kits, far away from the other. Frigid winds sliced through their thin pelts, blowing their scents towards a patrol of MoonClan warriors. It wasn't long before a large, silver gray tabby tom with dark green eyes appeared, his gaze widening to see a small, light gray she-cat curled up among a clump of ferns. He was followed by three others-Stormpelt, Brokensight, and Hazelleaf. The other three warriors were bemused by the spectacle, especially when they picked up the fading scent of a rogue. "Search the area," Silverstar ordered, his eyes meeting his deputy's as the dark gray tom headed towards the direction of the intruder's scent. ''Why is a kit all alone in the forest?'' The MoonClan leader thought, bending down to pick her up by the scruff. Something wasn't right about the occurence, and he intended to find out exactly what had happened. But first, the she-cat would have to be taken into the Clan. He knew the kit was hungry and weak, she wouldn't survive the night if left behind. Besides, the warrior code dictated that any warrior help a kit in need should one come across such a bundle of fur. Chapter One